fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope
The Infinities version of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope begins with the pivotal Battle of Yavin. Events begin to change when the torpedoes fired by Luke Skywalker experience a technical malfunction and fail to destroy the Death Star, but prevent the complete destruction of Yavin 4. Unable to fire a fully charged shot from the Death Star's superlaser, Grand Moff Tarkin orders the technicians to fire at reduced power, nearly leveling the Massassi Temple on the moon’s surface. The Imperials send out a wing of TIE Fighters to pick off the remaining members of Red Squadron. Luke, driven to near-insanity by the failure of the mission and the apparent destruction of Rebel base, turns his fighter to face the TIEs alone. Eventually, Han Solo convinces Luke to flee and the Millennium Falcon jumps into hyperspace with Luke’s X-wing on its tail. The Rebel forces attempt to flee the Yavin system, but are captured by the Imperials. The Rebel leaders are imprisoned on the Death Star to await execution, but Princess Leia is taken to Coruscant, where she is put under house arrest at the Emperor’s residence, which was once the Temple of the Jedi Order. Once there, Darth Vader subtly begins Leia's training in the dark side of the Force. When the Falcon drops out of hyperspace and takes Luke aboard, Luke and Han get into a fight when Luke accuses Han of abandoning the Rebellion. The fight quickly turns violent and, in his anger, Luke draws his lightsaber and threatens to strike Han down. Before Luke can do so, the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi appears to Luke and warns him that he is slipping to the dark side. Obi-Wan then instructs Luke to go to Dagobah and seek out the Jedi Master Yoda. Han takes Luke to Dagobah, where he begins his training under Yoda’s tutelage. Later, Han leaves with Chewbacca to complete further repairs on the Falcon. While on Dagobah, Luke enters the mysterious cave as part of his training. There, he fought and killed a vision of Darth Vader, but was shocked when he saw that the face beneath the mask was that of Leia. Several years passed and the story resumes when the Empire celebrates the fifth anniversary of the defeat of the Rebellion by renaming the Death Star the Justice Star and having it eclipse the sun over the capital as a symbol of everlasting peace. Leia, who is now a highly trained Sith Lady, convinces Palpatine to reinstate the Imperial Senate, which had been disbanded five years earlier. Han and Chewbacca, who had been slumming around the galaxy for five years, see coverage of the anniversary while in a bar on Ord Mantell. Surprised that Leia was still alive and now a servant of the Empire, Han boards the Falcon and headed back to Dagobah. Back on Dagobah, Luke's training is nearing completion. The last test that remains is the to once again go into the dark cave. In the cave, Luke once again faces the shadow of Vader, but this time, he is able to overcome his fears and truly connect to the Force. Once he arrives, Han informs Luke of what had happened with Leia and the Empire and soon after, Yoda informs Luke of a pair of shocking truths: Darth Vader is his father and Leia is his sister. The dénouement finds Luke, Yoda, Han, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 flying the Falcon to Coruscant. Once there, the Falcon lands on the Justice Star where Yoda and R2 disembark. Yoda confronts Tarkin, now an admiral, and takes control of him with a Jedi mind trick. Meanwhile, Chewbacca flies the Falcon to the planet where Luke and Han attempt to infiltrate the Emperor’s palace. Once there, Luke and Han defeat a number of red-cloaked Imperial Guards armed with doublesabers and a reprogrammed C-3PO before confronting the Emperor and his two apprentices, Darth Vader and Leia Organa. At his master’s orders, Vader turns his lightsaber over to Leia so she could duel with Luke. Luke refused to kill Leia, but dueled with her all the same. Eventually, Luke is able to connect to Leia's rational mind by revealing the fact that he is her brother. When the duel ends, the Emperor turns his rage on the twins, casting Force lightning at them. Before they could be killed, Vader attacked his master to save his children. Luke, Leia, Han, and C-3PO are able to escape as the Emperor turned his power on Vader. They made it to the Falcon and escaped the planet. Just before Palpatine could kill Vader, Yoda, who was using R2 to control the orbit of the Justice Star, contacted the Emperor and announced that he was coming. Before the Emperor could escape the palace, the Justice Star crashes into the planet, obliterating the Emperor and his greatest weapon. The story ends a few years later on Naboo. Leia has been proclaimed the Chancellor of the New Republic after the defeat of the Empire. R2’s old memory has been inserted into a new, identical body and has been reunited with C-3PO. At the very end, the specters of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker appear to Luke and Leia.